


A Late Night Drive

by ClaireNovaksBitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean Winchester, Castiel Returns, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Castiel, M/M, post-confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireNovaksBitch/pseuds/ClaireNovaksBitch
Summary: After Jack becomes God, Sam and Dean Winchester are at peace with their mission being over. They decide to go on a drive with no particular destination, but they end up getting more than they could ever hope for.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	A Late Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just a one shot, but I might add onto it if I feel like it. If I do, it would only be fluff. Maybe a little hurt, but no smut. Again, mostly fluff.  
> This is my first fic, if you couldn't tell. :)

It was about 9:30 at night, and Dean was in his room, thinking about everything that had happened in the past week. He missed Cas, he missed Jack, he missed the simplicity of their lives when it was just hunting the latest monster, and not killing God and then your son turning into the new God. He grabbed his keys and walked to Sam’s room, where he found him watching some random history documentary.

“Do you ever miss those ‘Honest-to-goodness monster hunts’? You know, no God, no Lucifer, just crappy motels, diner food, and some random vampire or werewolf or ghost?”

“Sometimes, yeah. Why?”

“Follow me.”

Dean started walking down the hallway.

Sam hopped out of his bed and followed Dean down the hallway.

“Where are we going?”

Dean turned the corner, went down the hall, to the door that led to the garage.

“For a drive. No monsters, no destination, just a drive.”

“Alright, just let me text Eileen.”

Sam pulled out his phone and texted Eileen that they were going for a drive, and that they would be back soon. She quickly responded with a smiley face and a heart.

They get in the car and drive out through the tunnel to the dirt road that no one would ever think would lead to the safest place on earth. They turned onto a road and drove in silence, listening to the radio and feeling the wind on their faces from the open windows.

After about ten minutes, Dean turned down the radio. Sam looked at him questioningly.

“There’s something that I need to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago. Well, I should have realized it a long time ago.”

Knowing Dean’s track record of keeping secrets from him, Sam was a little suspicious.

“What d-”

“No, nothing like that. Nothing... bad. I think.”

“Okay. then what?”

Dean gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, clenched his jaw, and looked straight out at the road in front of him. Sam swore he saw a flash of fear in his eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure.

“Dean? What is it?”

“Promise me you won’t be mad.”

“What? Dean, I-”

“Just... Promise me. Please.

Sam was getting a little worried.

“I promise. Please just tell me, I promise I won’t be mad.”

A tear slipped down Dean’s cheek. He glanced over at Sam, pulled the car over, and put it in park.

“I... I think I’m in love with Cas.”

“Are you okay?”

Sam was concerned, he hadn’t seen Dean act like this before.

“Are you?”

“What do you mean? Of course I’m okay. I’m actually wondering, because you never told me, and I never pushed it, what happened that night when Cas died? I know you left in the morning, but what happened that night?”

“Billie showed up and was chasing us so we went into the dungeon and locked ourselves in there. Then Cas started going on about the one thing that was stronger than Death, the one thing that could stop Her. He told me about the deal he made.”

“What deal?”

“He said that he made a deal with the Empty, that It would take him when he experienced a moment of true happiness.”

“Oh. What-”

“Let-let me finish, because if I don’t get this out now, then I may never get it out.”

“Okay, sorry, continue.”

“Thanks. So, Cas said he had been wondering what his true happiness could be. He said that he finally figured it out, too. He said it wasn‘t in doing, it was in being, or some sappy shit like that. Then he said a bunch of stuff about me that I would rather not tell you-”

“Bad stuff?”

“No, the exact opposite, actually. That’s why I’m not going to tell you. Anyway, Cas said... He-he said he loved me.”

At this point, tears were flowing freely down Dean’s face. He rested his forehead on the top of the steering wheel and closed his eyes, remembering how Cas looked when he told Dean that. Cas’ last moments.

“Y’know, Sammy, I don’t think anyone has ever told Cas they loved him.”

“You didn’t?”

“No, I just stood there. I wish more than anything I could’ve said something- anything, but I didn’t. If he was here now, I would tell him I loved him a hundred times over, because the only thing worse than not telling someone you love them in time is knowing that they probably never heard it at all.”

“Why didn’t you realize earlier, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I guess I just... assumed that, because he was an angel, he didn’t feel things that way. I don’t know. I think I was maybe trying to protect myself. I mean, you know how Dad was.”

“Yeah, Bobby said he was one of the most homophobic bastards he had ever met. Bobby was cool with it, though, and he was more of a dad to us than Dad ever was.”

“I also wasn’t sure whether or not you felt the same way.”

“Dude, I had more than a few one night stands with dudes at Stanford. And some things with guys since then, but we were on the road a lot, and I didn’t want you finding out.”

“Really? Huh, what do you call yourself?”

“What?”

“You know, what is it called when you like girls and guys?”

“Well, there’s a lot if different labels, but the ones I know off the top of my head are bisexual, pansexual, and omnisexual.”

“What’s the difference between them?”

“I’m not one hundred percent sure, so don’t quote me on this, but to my understanding, bisexual is attraction to two or more genders, pansexual is attraction regardless of gender, and I don’t really know what omnisexual means, I’ve just heard it referenced in regards to liking more than one gender before. Not that gender isn’t completely a social construct.”

“I think I like how... Bisexual sounds. Yeah. I... I’m... I’m bisexual.”

“Cool, I’m pansexual, or pan for short.”

“Would I be bi for short?”

“Yup.”

Off in the distance, there was what looked like a shooting star. Except it kept getting closer and closer until it crashed, about halfway between the Impala and the horizon, which was about a third of a mile.

“What the- Sammy, did you see that?” Dean put the car into drive and started barreling the car to the now-crater. They got there in what felt like thirty seconds, and Sam and Dean jumped out of the car and opened the trunk, ready to grab what he needed to kill what kind of monster that was going to come out of the crater. 

They stood there eyeing the crater, which was covered in a cloud of smoke and ash, making it impossible to see into the crater. Dean grabbed an angel blade, remembering that angels were probably the only creatures capable of surviving that, that they had seen before. 

The brothers went in front of Baby, trying, with no avail, to see into the crater. Then, a hand appeared, and grabbed the dirt road, heaving a body into view in front of the car. It was dark, so the Winchesters couldn’t make out who it was. Dean motioned for Sam to go turn on Baby’s headlights. 

When he did, the first thing Dean saw was a trench coat. A lump grew in his throat. No. It was impossible.

Dean stepped forward as the body rolled over. And sat up.

“Dean?” Cas’s low, gravely voice said.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice hitched. No. It wasn’t Cas. It couldn’t be. Cas was dead. And he made it pretty clear that he wasn’t coming back.

“Dean.”

“No- No, it isn’t you. It- it can’t be.” Dean pointed his gun at Cas. No. Not Cas. The body. He pointed his gun at the body.

“Dean. It’s me.” Cas looked up at Dean. Those eyes. Castiel’s brilliantly blue eyes.

“No, it’s not. Castiel is dead.” Dean clenched his jaw and cocked the gun.

“Dean it really is me. I promise.”

“Prove it.”

“Ok, before I died, when Billie was banging on the door, I told you I loved you. I -I said that everything you did, you did for love.” Cas was staring up at him pleadingly, willing Dean to believe him. Dean uncocked his gun and dropped it on the ground before pulling Cas up into a bone-crushing hug, with their bodies flush against each other. Dean started sobbing on Cas’ shoulder. Dean could tell that Cas was also crying.

“I love you. I love you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I can tell you now. I love you, Castiel.” Dean was clutching Castiel as if he was about to disappear again. Neither of them noticed that Sam was still in the driver’s side of the car. Or that Jack had appeared next to Sam.

“Jack. Did you do this?” Sam had tears running down his face. Jack's eyes were growing a bit misty as well.

“No, I have no control over the Empty. I have no idea why Cas is back. That’s part of the reason I’m here.”

“Why else are you here?”

Jack looked at Sam, confused.

“Because Castiel is my father. And I missed him so much.” Jack opened the door and stepped out of the car. At the sound, Cas and Dean broke apart.

“Jack? What- what happened to you? What did you do?” Castiel could tell how different Jack’s energy was.

“We beat Chuck,” Jack told him, beaming.

“Is he dead?”

“Nope! He is a regular 50-year-old human being, currently in,” Jack paused for a moment, clearly searching for him.

“Oak City, Utah. He’s currently at the church. I’m pretty sure he’s swearing revenge on me. Us.”

“Good. He deserves it.” Dean looked satisfied. This was the first time, since the fight, Sam or Dean had heard anything on Chuck.

Castiel, on the other hand, looked vaguely uncomfortable. Sam was the first to notice this.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean looked at Cas’ face, and, upon seeing his expression, grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Cas? Are you okay?” Castiel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“I know Chuck is gone, and yes, that is a very good thing. But... But he was God for a very long time. Remember, I may look like I’m in my forties, but I am actually many eons old. And for that entire time, up until, basically right now, for me, he has been my Father. And now- Jack, I love you, and I know you’ll make a wonderful God, but you’re also my son- our son. But, me being an angel, you’re also my Father, in the angelic sense.” Castiel looked hesitant, as if expecting some sort of blowback from Jack.

“I understand. It’s a paradox. For all three of you, if you think about it. But especially for you, Castiel. I was thinking about maybe making a new class of angels. You would be a completely separate faction, based on Earth, as opposed to heaven. You would also be separate in the sense that I would be your “Father”. I still technically would be, but you would not call me that, because that would be uncomfortable. What do you think?” Jacked looked hopefully at Castiel.

“That sounds pretty good, actually. Would I be the only angel in this faction, or would you convert more?”

“I was thinking- and only if you absolutely, 100% agree to this, and it is reversible- that you two could join Castiel. And maybe a few of your friends, if they want to.”

“What? What the Hell makes you think anyone would agree to this?” Dean took a step back.

“As I said before, this faction would be completely separate, in almost every sense. For one, you would pretty much be seen as my equals, in terms of respect. You wouldn’t be incredibly powerful, but neither angels nor demons would have any effect on you, and a few other things that could be added on post-creation. Your faction would be called the Hunter Angels.”

“I mean, we’d definitely have to think about it, and talk to other Hunters, but I kind of like it.” Sam immediately started thinking of how he could go about telling the other Hunters about this.

“Of course. And if you decide not to do it, that would be completely fine, as well. Castiel, you can stay how you are, or I could also make you human, if you want to, and you could go through life as Jimmy Novak. I’ll transport you and the Impala back to the bunker, if you want me to.”

“No, no, no. I don’t like being transported. It makes me feel weird.” Dean turned around and started towards the car, pulling Castiel with him. Sam followed behind them.

Jack and Castiel got in the backseat of the car, with Sam and Dean in the front.

“Dean, you don’t like being transported by angels. Chuck made their transportation methods to be solely for them, not for transporting humans as well. Transporting you guys, especially in the Impala, you’ll hardly feel a thing.”

“Fine, but if you’re wrong, I’ll kill you.” Jack rolled his eyes, knowing that Dean was kidding. He transported them to the Impala’s rightful spot in the bunker’s garage in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think of it, and if you might want more!


End file.
